joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Rora Raro/Halo Quotes
"Halo is an epic journey to save humanity from a terrible menace." I love Halo. So I decided to do this blog. Here are quotes from several characters. From Halo: Combat Evolved to Halo: Wars 2. James Cutter: Five years, five long years. That's how long it took us to get Harvest back... Forge: Son, I've a feeling before this is over, we'll need every last Spartan in the fight. Jerome: Good luck, sir. It's been an honor. Anders: I like the view. It adds... perspective to my work. Ripa: My face will be the last thing your pathetic eyes ever see. Carter: You're on your own Noble. Carter out. Kat: Only the parts that weren't covered in the black ink. Jun: And it ain't cheap. Emile: I'm ready. How 'BOUT YOU! Jorge: Beautiful ain't it? Someone should take a picture. Noble Six: I aim to please. Captain Keyes: Good luck to you Spartan. I don't keep it, loaded son, you'll have to find ammo as you go. Cortana: You did that on purpose didn't you? Don't make a girl a promise, if you know, you can't keep it. I do know how to pick them. Johnson: All you greenhorns who wanted to see Covenant up close! This is going to be your lucky day! When I joined the Corps, we didn't have any fancy-schmancy tanks. We had sticks! TWO sticks and a rock for a whole platoon, and we had to share the rock! Send me out with a bang... Chipps Dubbo: Sir! The captain needs you on the bridge, ASAP! Better follow me. 343 Guilty Spark: You can't imagine how exciting this is! More question? Splendid! I will be happy to assist you! PROTOCOL DICTATES ACTION! I see now why, helping you was wrong! Thel 'Vadam: If they came to hear me beg. They will be disappointed. Were it so easy. We will move only when victory is assured. Truth: The weight of your heresy will stay your fleet, and you shall be left behind. I am TRUTH. The voice of the COVENANT! Regret: I shall light this holy ring, release its cleansing flame, and burn a path into the divine beyond! Mercy: And this time none of you shall be left behind... The Elite Heretic Leader: The Elites are blind, Arbiter, but I will make them see. Tartarus: The Great Journey has begun! And the Brutes, not the Elites shall be the Prophet's escort! Miranda Keyes: Remote Activation? From here? To war... Elite (Halo 1): Wort, Wort, Wort. Grunt (Halo 1): Little people first! Brute (Halo 2): I will eat you, little shrimp Elite (Halo 2): Come here, I have a banana for you. Grunt (Halo 2): Sssh...Me hunting heh-wa-tic. Shipmaster: But these are my Elites. Their lives matter to me, your's does not. I would like to see our own world, to know that it is safe. Stacker: You heard the man, boys! It's time for some hazard pay. Gravemind (Halo 2): I? I am a monument to all your sins. But this Ring will make us brothers. 2401 Penitent Tangent: You have demonstrated a complete disregard for even the most basic protocols! Buck: Did I do something wrong? Is she calling me old? Dare: And Buck, call me Captain. Dutch: I'm paraphrasing you Heathen! Mickey: Sure! As long as I get to drive the tank. Romeo: That's the bridge? You've got to be kidding me. The Rookie: ... Elite (Halo 3): Hurry, Demon! We seek the same prize. But our Shipmaster will sacrifice all to stop the Flood. Brute (Halo 3): Fight me, I'm right here! Flood (Halo 3): There you are! Gravemind (Halo 3): I have beaten fleets of thousands! Consumed a galaxy of flesh and mind and bone! Halsey: Do not underestimate them, but most of all do not underestimate him. It took you long enough. The Didact: Time was your ally human, but now it has abandoned you. The Librarian: Your evolutionary journey must be accelerated. Palmer: I thought you'd be taller. Lasky: Soldiers aren't machines. We're just people. Jul: You will also accord me the respect befitting of the Didact's Hand. Locke: You ask, you buy. Tanaka: The man'll do the right thing. Always has. Vale: My options were be real bored or spend the time getting smart. Fred: They won't court-martial all of us, right? Kelly: Is this a losing battle? Linda: No need to do this by yourself, Chief. The Warden Eternal: You are not necessary to her plans. Leave now and be spared. Exuberant: Why do you help the ancilla? It is not protocol! It is not right! Promethean Soldier: Firing on the Armored One. Elite (Halo 5): Engaging a Spartan! Grunt (Halo 5): Humans? Here? That's impossible! Jackal (Halo 5): No shield! Bad! Atriox: Run little Demons... Isabel: Isabel, UNSC logistics, Ark research outpost. Master Chief: Don't try any funny ideas. To give the Covenant back their bomb. Lucky me. Our duty is to protect humanity... whatever the cost. Where's Cortana? Additional Quotes Quotes from major characters, minor characters, RvB, Machinimas, and Real Life. Caboose: Or, maybe it runs on solar power! Church: Why would solar power make him sick? Caboose: Is he a Republican? Caboose: Don't leave me with the horrible doctor. Doc: Oh, shut up, Caboose. Caboose: Now he's cursing at me. '' ''Marine (Halo 3): Hey, open up! Voice: Password, please. Marine: You gotta be kidding me! What password? Voice: The password so we don't open the door for Brutes. Marine: Do I sound like a Brute to you?! Voice: Well, you could be held prisoner by Brutes. Marine: If I was held prisoner by Brutes and knew the password, then the Brutes could just force me to tell you the password and you'd open the door for them. Voice: Okay, well now I'm definitely not gonna open the door. Marine: But we need ammo! Voice: Well why don't you go ask your Brute buddies, then? Jason Jones (co-founder of Bungie, on Martin O'Donnell): The music. Some of the music. Adrian Pere (Bibliographer and Programmer on Bungie, on Jason Jones): Jason is actually a lot like a shipboard A.I. where, most of the time, it does miraculous work that nobody else can do. And then, the other times he's, you know, crazy. "If you don't nail that 30 seconds, you're not gonna have a great game." Chief: y helo thar!1. no u. on lief arbitur on lief. snif snif. i r guy who gon t33ch u less0n. Category:Blog posts Category:Rora Raro's Profiles